


Moira's anger

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anger, Crying, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: A day previous Odo had suddenly kissed Moira. Then the next day another woman arrived on DS9. Que for some anger and jealousy.Odo sleeps with this woman and Moira finds out about it. Unfortunately, when Odo realized what he did it might be to late.
Relationships: Arissa/Odo (Star Trek), Odo (Star Trek)/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Moira's anger

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Episode season 5 episode 17 of Star trek: Deep space nine

Yesterday, Odo had suddenly just grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Moira was crying completely stunned. She was frozen and couldn't get her body to work. Odo of course then pulled away and left her standing there frozen.

The following day, a beautiful woman arrived on the station and Odo was completely in awe of her. Moira saw them together.

A few days later, Moira was in ops. Kira Nerys and Jadzia Dax was gossiping "She spent the night in his quarters." Dax says. Nerys looks at her " He had her under protective custody." She replied uninterested. Dax gives her a knowing look ". Come on, Nerys. He could have put her somewhere else." She argued

Nerys look up again at Jadzia and a small grin formed on her lips "You know how Odo is. He likes to be thorough." She says

Worf had been watching the two woman gossiping "commander" he tried to get Jadzia's attention, but she ignored him. "What makes you say that?" Kira asks now quite interested in what dax meant. "Instinct tells me" Dax replied. "Jadzia" worf says a little louder. Dax turns to face Worf "What?" She asks. Worf looks at her "You asked to be told when the sensor array became available." He says. 

"Thank you."She says to worf and turn to face Kira again "Odo and a woman. It was bound to happen sooner or later, right?" Kira looks at Dax "I suppose." She agreed  
Worf looked at the two woman "You can begin your experiment at any time." He says loudly. Dax looks at him displeased "I'm talking to Kira." She says. "You are not talking, you are gossiping. And besides, Odo is capable of taking care of himself." Worf argued. Dax gave him a unimpressed look "Don't shout across the room. If you want to gossip with us, then come down here." She says to worf. Sisko entered Ops " Where is Odo? He asked me to arrange a conference with starfleet intelligence at oh right hundred hours" Sisko says. "I guess he is running late" Dax replied. "His always punctual" Sisko comments. "His never spend a night with a woman before" Dax says and that caught Sisko's attention "A woman? That's nice" Kira gave him a look "isn't it?" He asks

Then worf anounced Odo's arrival "Constable". The three officers turn to look at Odo "Good morning" Odo greets them. "Starfleet intelligence is ready for you" Sisko says. Odo nods and walks off to Sisko's office. Dax looked at Kira "Did you see the look on Odo's face? I'm telling you, something happened." She says and Kira smiles at her.

The next moment they heard a cracking sound. They turn to look at Moira " Are you quite alright, Commander?" worf asks. Moira looked at him and nodded before she left Ops to go to the infirmary.

Dax later went to Odo's office. She entered and sat in front of his desk "Ah... Lieutenant, What can I do for you?" He asks.

"Odo, I think you should have a talk with Commander Moira. She seems angry and upset with you." Dax says. Odo frowned why would Moira be upset with him and then he realized it. He kissed her and then had a night with another woman. "I'll be sure to do so, lieutenant" He replied

Later that evening Moira was in her room doing her meditation. Then she heard the door chime "Come in" she called. She heard the doors open and close. She turned to face who ever has entered room. She came face to face with Odo. "What can I do for you" She asks coolly.

Odo looked uncomfortable at first and then he spoke "Lieutenant Dax seems to think that you are upset with me" Odo says. Moira crossed her arms over her chest "Oh no, constable, I'm not upset at all" Moira says her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You are commander" he says. Moira lifted one eyebrow "Fine, yes I am upset with you and before you ask, tell me why I shouldn't be upset, because I don't seem to understand why you kissed me in the first place and suddenly, you sleep with someone else" she says.

At first Odo didn't know what to say to her "I.... " He sighs "I'm sorry" he finally says. Moira gave him a displeased look "you know constable, I am over 200 years old, I have had experiences with men. However, never in my life have I ever hurt someone the way you hurt me. You may think just because I'm vulcan, I only base my decisions on logic, unfortunately, I'm not that way..I feel very deeply" she says.

"It was wrong of me to do that to you and of you would permit it, I'd really like to try that kiss again" he says. Moira gave him a small smile " I can live with that" she says.


End file.
